Regeneration of the World - DISCONTINUED
by Yirriru
Summary: Remiel wanted his promotion and nothing would stop him from getting it. Even if it meant him taking custody of a human. If Remiel were to find and raise Lloyd instead of Dirk.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Symphonia.**

Note: Sorry about the super short prologue - more may be added.

PoV of Remiel

Prologue

* * *

><p>It was a clear day.<p>

/_I should check on the current chosen/_ thought Remiel.

Lord Yggdrasil had previously given him the job to monitor the chosen and to be the angel who will provide her with angelic powers. He smirked at the thought of becoming closer to being promoted as a seraphim.

His travel to Iselia wasn't far. Just earlier, he had flown to Iselia Forest, where he would enter Iselia as a traveler. It was unpleasant to bind his wings, but he had no other choice.

As he made his way through the thickets and shrubs, he stumbled upon several carcasses of Kvar's desian troops.

/_What happened here!_/

Assuming that no one had survived, Remiel turned away. He would report to Lord Yggdrasil about this incident.

A hand covered in blood grabbed Remiel's leg.

"Please... sir..." It was a woman. "I..My son...Lloyd...please..." Her grip weakened; there was a soft thud. Remiel looked down to see she was a human and narrowed his eyes. Nonetheless, Remiel had no intention in taking care of a human child. Despite that, he strode over to where the boy laid.

/_Hmph. So this is the boy?/_

He had minor wounds and was probably around four years old.

A glimmer by the boy caught Remiel's attention.

/_An exphere...?_ _Was this woman the host of it?/_

His gaze then shifted to the boy. As he pondered about the things he could do with this situation, a favorable idea appeared.

/_I could use this boy to monitor the chosen's progress. He could be of much use later./_

Remiel sighed. Taking care of the boy would also take some of his time he could be using to get promoted. In the end, he carried the boy and the exphere.

_/I shall see where this goes/_ Remiel thought as he headed towards Iselia.


	2. Chapter 1: Who are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Symphonia.**

-Note: Sorry guys, changing the PoV to 1st person... and my really bad grammar. OTL -

PoV of the Genis

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Who are you?<br>**

"Perhaps we should rest at the inn before we travel to Izoold." Raine said. We had just returned from Triet ruins. Collete had fallen ill from angel toxicosis. Although we didn't have much trouble, our water supply was diminishing quite fast. "Are you okay Collete?" Raine continued, still a bit worried over her collapse. "I'm fine professor." She smiled.

"That's-" I began. "Let's make haste. We will need our energy to fend off monsters. There are other things in our agenda as well." Kratos cut in. "Chosen one, let's go. "

/_What was that for!_/

I frowned as the others walked off towards the inn. Looking off towards the stalls, a few were still open despite how late it was.

/_Might as well get our supplies so we can have an early start tomorrow..._/

I sighed as the sun sank in the horizon.

* * *

><p>We left early the next morning. By the time we reached Ossa Trail, it was bright and sunny.<p>

Collete was happily skipping, while Kratos and Raine were deep in discussion, but it was inaudible for me.

The monsters in this area didn't seem as aggressive as those in Triet desert, but there still are bandits wandering around.

/_Well, things seem to be going perfectly well._/

"Stop!" We slowed as a girl wearing odd purple clothes blocked our path. "Is the chosen of regeneration among you?"

"N-" I began, wary that there are thieves that may try to use the chosen's status to get villager to give them money. "Yes! Over here!" Collete exclaims as she waves at the suspicious girl.

/_!_/

"Then you'll have to die here!" The girl charged towards Collete. I ran to block Collete, but I was easily smashed away. Kratos intervened, but had strange pieces of paper seal his movement. Raine was occupied fighting off a spirit.

"C-Collete! Run away!" I yelled as I began casting aqua edge.

"This is the end!" The assassin yelled as she went for the killing blow.

/_Am I too late?_/

Collete stumbled and fell backwards, and smashed into a lever.

Click.

The assassin screamed as the ground below her disappeared. The spirit that she had summoned had vanished into mists.

"T-that was close." I said, relieved that the danger has passed. "Just who was that...?" I turned to Collete, who was staring worriedly down the opened passage. "It must have been a heretic. There are those who oppose the regeneration of the world." Kratos replied. I turned to Raine, hooping that she had any other idea, but she had a stern expression.

/_Better leave her alone..._/

"Assuming that this passage leads to another part of the trail, perhaps were we may be heading, we should change our route since that assassin may hinder our travel once more." Kratos said, walking away in another direction. We silently followed after him.

* * *

><p>After arriving in Izoold, we rested and found a person who would bring us across the ocean to Palmacosta. It was relatively difficult since all the sailors were weary and reluctant to go to sea due to the increase of monster appearances. We arrived in Palmacosta mid-day.<p>

"Wow, the market here is really wonderful!" Collete said cheerily. We browsed through the weaponry and item shop, spending quite the amount of gald to compensate for the supplies we used on the ship.

We continued on to meet Governor Dor.

On our way, Collete stumbled and fell, crashing into a group of people.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Exclaimed the girl leading the group. "See what you've done! We just bought this potion! How are you going to make up for it?" One of her groupies screamed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Collete said.

/_This isn't looking too good. We just spent a lot of gald earlier... and that potion... that's a palma potion isn't it?_/

"Do you know who we are?" The leader said angrily. "Hurry up and compensate for it!"

Kratos looked ready to take some sort of action that would hopefully resolve this problem.

"Excuse me, but here is palma potion. Please excuse them." A boy said, handing the rowdy group a new palma potion.

"Hmph. We'll let you go since you gave us a new potion. Watch it next time." The group jostled their way past us.

"Um, thanks for that." I said to the boy.

He had brown eyes and hair and was wearing a black and green outfit; a turtle neck that was mostly black and had a giant green stripe going down from top to bottom and dark pants. He also had bandages wrapped around his neck.

Taking a closer look, he carried a scythe with him. It had a long metal handle that had carvings in it and a long curved blade.

"It is no problem." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"... Lloyd. My name is Lloyd."

-** Chapter One END** -


	3. Chapter 2: I am a Mercenary

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Symphonia.**

(Hi guys. Was it difficult to read if I had the dialogue all together? I'll space it out this time and hopefully it'll be easier on the eyes. = u = Oh, there might be swearing in it too, but not too extreme = _ =" )

PoV of the Lloyd

**Chapter Two: I am a Mercenary**

* * *

><p>"Lloyd...?" The short, silver haired boy said. He looked partially relieved but I could tell that he was suspicious of my action.<p>

"Lloyd is it? Thank you so much! That was really kind of you!" the blond girl said, shaking my hand with a happy expression. "It is no problem miss."

/_This must be the chosen one._/

Glancing behind her, I saw two others who were probably her companions as well. There was a silver haired healer and a red head mercenary.

"What exactly was your purpose in aiding us, Lloyd?" The female staff user said, as she seemed to be noting my appearance and weapon.

"Miss...?"

"Raine Sage."

"Miss Sage, I have seen the situation your group has been... forced into. I do not believe that your group was entirely at fault, so I decided to aid you guys, seeing how the other party did not want to take any of the blame." Miss Sage seemed to doubt my reasoning as well as the red haired mercenary.

"Is that true Lloyd? You really saved us there!" The blond girl said. "I'm Collete Brunel! Over there is Genis, who is Raine's brother, and over here is Kratos Aurion!"

"Chosen one, we should get going. Governor Dorr is waiting." Sir Aurion said coldly. Miss Brunel seemed as if there was something else she wanted to say, but Sir Sage seemed against her saying it. Their group was going away.

"Please wait. I am a travelling mercenary. Would you allow me to travel with your group?" I said.

"That's really suspicious Lloyd. You couldn't possibly be trying to get close with the Collete because she's the chosen, _are you?_" Sir Sage said with a frown. "Nonetheless, this meeting doesn't seem that much of a coincidence to me." He added. It appeared he was going to say something else but the chosen one approached me.

"We'd be glad to have you with us Lloyd!" I glanced towards Miss Sage and Sir Aurion.

"I think this would be fine. Seeing how we have Genis, who uses magic, Kratos, who is our melee fighter and me, who uses healing artes and a staff to protect Collete. It's been proven quite difficult with our recent encounters with monsters and bandits. Having another person who is skilled at close combat would be beneficial to the group." Miss Sage said. "We'll figure out how much to pay you later, if that is okay with you."

"Thank you." Sir Aurion did not seem to have any objections to my recruitment although I cannot say the same for Sir Sage.

"Let's not waste any more time dawdling here." Sir Aurion said. We then went to meet Governor Dorr.

* * *

><p>Our meeting with Mr. Dorr was short; apparently, there was a group impersonating the chosen one's group. They took the Book of Regeneration and ran off. This made the situation difficult for the Miss Brunel.<p>

/_If I were to help them on this quest, they would only get more suspicious of how much I know._/

* * *

><p>We returned to the inn. Miss Raine and Sir Aurion left to discuss what actions our group would take since we did not have possession of the Book of Regeneration.<p>

As I checked my scythe, I saw Sir Sage leave the inn.

/_Maybe I should join him._/

It was already dark outside. I could see Sir Sage heading towards the market section of Palmacosta, softly murmuring to himself.

"Lloyd!"

/_!_/ I turned around and saw Miss Brunel.

"What is it Chosen one?"

"Well, I was wondering where you were going. Besides, I think we should all get to know you better!" She said, smiling.

"I was curious where Sir Sage was heading off to..."

"Oh, Genis? He went out to buy ingredients for dinner tonight. We should join him!" Miss Brunel tugged me forward, rushing us to the direction Sir Sage went to.

When we arrived near the booth, I could see Sir Sage deciding which vegetable item looked healthier.

"Genis!" Miss Brunel rushed off to see what Sir Sage was doing. I began walking to them. I then felt a sudden burst of ill intention.

/_Where?_/

I glanced around. Near the docks, I saw a man advance towards the food booth. He wore a helm and a dark grey coat. He began to speed up in the direction of Miss Brunel and Sir Sage.

/_I cannot use that__yet. Not here. There are too many people._/

I sped off to block the two. The man flung two double-edged daggers at a fatal distance. My left shoulder burned as the blades sank in. Sir Sage grunted as I bumped into him. The man realising that he failed to hit his target quickly retreated to the docks.

/_I cannot let him get away. He will definitely return later tonight._/ I thought as I pulled the two daggers out my shoulder.

"L-Lloyd? What are you doing?" Sir Sage said, but quickly noticed that I was injured.

"Protect the Chosen one. I will be back later. That man may have brought accomplices with him." I weaved through the crowd towards the dock. I could barely see the assassin in the crowd. More ships were arriving at the docks. I then saw a smaller boat where another person wearing a dark cloak waited. From the shadows of one of the booths, I saw the assassin emerge. I decided to close in, despite the disadvantage I would have.

"Dammit...another one...block the chosen...-tta. Let's go. We'll intercept them...-Hima..." I flung the two daggers back at the assassin, which it slightly grazed his helm. He spun around and murmured something to the other person. "Tch." They then boarded the boat. Most of the people that were here earlier had already left. They were getting away.

"-Thunder blade...!" The assassin guarded against my attack, disappearing into the darkness.

/_I was too late..._/

My wound started to throb and everything started to blur. I retired near one of the booths to check on my wound.

/_There must have been poison on the blades. I should return to the inn and get this treated._/

I could hear footsteps approaching me. Turning to my right, I saw Sir Sage. It did not appear that Miss Brunel was with him.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" He looked worried. "I had Collete return to the inn before us."

"...I will be fine. I just need an antidote. Let us return to the inn." It appeared that Sir Sage wanted to say something, but he did not.

* * *

><p>At the inn, Miss Sage treated my wound and I described the assassins. Sir Sage inquired that it may have been the desians that attacked Miss Brunel at Martel's Temple, but was not too sure.<p>

Miss Sage took Miss Brunel with her to discuss other matters while Sir Aurion left the inn to check if there were any other assassins lurking around Palmacosta. Sir Sage was borrowing the kitchen to cook.

I got up and went to join Sir Sage. He was making curry.

"Say Lloyd, you're a bit like Kratos." He said, still monitoring the curry.

"Why do you think so Sir Sage?"

"There's no need to be so formal Lloyd. Call me Genis. Anyway, you could use magic like him and there's something about you that's similar to him, but I'm not too sure what it is."

"I guess so, Sir Sa-, Sir Genis." I then decided to help Sir Genis prepare some of the dishes.

"By the way, you're a scythe user aren't you? I don't see many people using scythes."

"Yes. My father taught me some basic on how to fight with a scythe, since he was sure he would not be able to teach me how to properly wield a sword."

"Your father taught you how to fight? Couldn't he have sent you to get lessons from someone else so you could learn how to fight with a sword?"

"...he had his reasons. I also practiced on my own since fighting with a scythe is not exactly the same as fighting with a staff."

"Really? I guess that would make sense in some ways. Did he also teach you how to use magic then?"

"Occasionally."

"Ah, the curry is finished. Let's continue this later, okay?" Sir Genis went to get the others.

"It was such a long time since that has happened..."

I could hear footsteps as the others began to gather to eat dinner.

/_What are you doing right now father...?_/ I thought as I went to join the others.

- Chapter Two END -


	4. Chapter 3: What needs to be Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Symphonia.**

Umm - Hi? It's been awhile since I last updated this fic. I'm sorry to all who were reading it - it's been around a month? Well... here it is! (I'll try to re grasp my writing style here... since I wrote 2 other stories that are written in another way. Another 2 are on the way when I have time...)

By the way, just wanted to mention to those who may have seen it, but I spelt Colette's name wrong. MANY times. I apologize for my lack of spelling.

PoV of Lloyd

**Chapter Three: What needs to be done**

* * *

><p>I could hear the soft rustling of curtains. Light gently poured into the room of the inn. Sitting up, I glanced around, trying to recollect my thoughts. I shared my room with Sir Genis and Sir Aurion, but it appeared that Sir Aurion was already awake. His absence had bother me, for he had spent quite a lot of time searching for the assassins from yesterday. He had also stayed up as a night watch in case there would be intruders when we would be most vulnerable.<p>

_/There are things I must attend to. Hopefully, no one is awake yet._/

I silently slipped out of bed. My scythe remained in the position I left it yesterday. Striding to its location, I noticed a small envelope embedded in the crevice of the window. A white feather was sealed onto it.

/_Father?_/

I took the envelope into my hands, removing its contents. A small amulet with a long, thin silver chain fell out along with a letter. The amulet was made of silver with intricate writing on it, most likely in angelic. My eyes then wandered to the letter that rested in hand.

_Lloyd,_

_You should have already joined the Chosen's group, I assume. I expect you to keep your abilities in check and forbid you from using magic, unless necessary. There is a man by the name Kratos Aurion who is also travelling with the Chosen. Stay away from him. In respect to that, do not get too close to anyone. Unnecessary bonds with only hinder you when the time comes to part. Do not forget. I have important matters to discuss with you. I am waiting where prayers to the Goddess is made. Bring the amulet with you._

_~Your Father_

I felt a small smile crawl upon my face. Father was always busy, but he always seemed to make time for me. Rereading the letter, I had to remind myself to keep a distance from the group. My eyes then returned to the part about magic. I grimaced, remembering my actions prior to this letter. Sir Genis already found out. The thought of my mistake deplored me, seeing that I was unprepared. What would happen to Sir Genis if father found out? Did I... did father need to know? I closed my eyes, conflicted for the first time. I could get Genis to promise to remain silent, but for how long? I gritted my teeth. I was already lying to him. To everyone. Another lie would have to come as easily as the first. It was all for a good cause. I cannot disappoint my father.

With that, I took the amulet into one hand while taking my scythe in the other, securing it on my back. I jotted a quick note saying I needed fresh air and that I would be checking out the church. I took my travel pack with me. It had regular necessities; a change of clothes, life bottles, miracle gels, gald and some personal belongings. I carefully placed the letter and amulet in a pocket.

I exited the room. Going below, I checked with the innkeeper to see if any of the Chosen's friends have left or awaken. She gave me a kind smile and said only Sir Aurion was awake. He had left earlier this morning. Nodding a quick thank you, I left to meet father.

* * *

><p>"Lloyd." A blond man called softly. He wore merchant clothing and carried a staff.<p>

"Father." He was standing near the church. His facial expression was devoid of any emotion and his eyes seemed colder than usual. I flinched at them. I scanned the vicinity, hoping Sir Aurion would not see me. I approached my father, thoughts racing. I did not want to lie to my father. I could not. His grip on my shoulder shook me out of thought, our eyes connecting. A hint of concern appeared on his face.

"Lloyd, our meeting must be quick. I have some... instructions to give you. I would also like to hear your report on the Chosen's group. Do you have the amulet?"

"Yes."

"I need you give that to the Chosen. Make sure Kratos does not know." I gazed at him with confusion but it appeared that he had no intention of telling me.

"...Have you used any magic?" His gaze pierced me.

"I...I am sorry, father. I found it urgent. It was a careless mistake on my half." Shame and grief burned in me. His grip on my shoulder tightened. Closing my eyes, I took a breath before looking back at my father. For a moment, I thought I saw his countenance contorted with rage, but perhaps I was mistaken. His expression seemed soft and forgiving now.

"...It's alright. Don't do that again. Rather... I have something that will _ensure _it won't happen again." He took out a ring that was black. It had an ominous aura. Tiny gems were embedded into it that had microscopic writing on it. Taking my left hand, he tucked the ring into it. His eyes locked onto mine.

"Put this on when you are alone and away from any eyes and ears. It will be painful, but it will block usage of any type of magic. Your angelic powers will also be blocked. Therefore, you won't have the same capabilities as before. There is only one way to get that ring off, but I shall tell you another time. Give me a quick report. Your... 'friends' will be waking soon."

"Yes father. The Chosen is accompanied by two 'elves' and a mercenary. The older elf is named Raine Sage. She is the medic of the group and seems to be the one who would be the most suspicious of me. Her younger brother, Genis Sage, is a mage. He was suspicious of me in the beginning, but not so much anymore. The mercenary is Kratos Aurion. I have yet to learn more about him. It may take awhile for them to completely trust me, but..." I trailed, seeing Sir Aurion in my peripheral vision. My heart skipped a beat. Father, also noticing Sir Aurion, gave me a curt nod before disappearing into the crowds. Steps made their way to me.

"...Lloyd. What are you doing." Russet eyes locked onto mine, searching for any hint of emotion that would betray my alias.

"...Sir Aurion, I was just... checking out the church. I then encountered a merchant who tried to sell me some swords, but left angered when I refused." Nothing showed on his face. He then turned away in the direction of the inn.

"Let us go. The Chosen must be waiting." I nodded, following after the mercenary.

Back at the inn, the others were awake. They were eating breakfast, discussing our next destination. Noticing our arrival, Miss Brunel smiled and waved at us to join them. Sir Aurion grunted, saying he had already eaten and was going to gather his things. I decided to join them, wondering how I was suppose to convince Sir Genis about my situation with magic. I did not have a doubt that Miss Brunel would accept the amulet I had, but I needed to give it to her when she was alone.

/_I hope Sir Genis had yet to discuss my ability to use magic. It would be rather... problematic./_

"Hey Lloyd, are you going to eat or what?" Sir Genis asked, tilting his head.

"...Yes. I will do that. I was just... thinking about things."

"Sure. You better hurry though, Kratos is gonna want us to leave in a few minutes. Probably 'cuz we have a long way to travel."

I nodded, taking a small portion of the pancakes that were left.

"So Lloyd, is there anything you can tell us about yourself?" Miss Brunel chirped happily.

"...Is there anything in particular you would like to know?"

"Umm... what kind of things you like, where you grew up, stuff like that."

"Hmm... I enjoy reading, travelling and fighting... As for where I grew up, there was not a specific location..." Miss Brunel smiled, tilting her head.

"Nowhere in particular? So you travelled when you were younger?"

"That is correct. My father took me around the world."

"Wow, that's cool!" Sir Genis piped up from the side.

"I travelled with sis when we were younger, but I spent most of my life in Iselia."

"Is that so?" I gave them a small smile, remembering those times my father and I travelled. It was wonderful. We felt closer than we are now, which saddens me. Perhaps my father's work was stressful for him. I snapped out of my thoughts when Sir Aurion rejoined the group, indicating that we were leaving.

Outside of Palmacosta, we made our way to the House of Salvation, where we were to spend our night if we arrived in time. It would take around three or four hours to get there. As we travelled, Sir Genis and Miss Brunel asked me questions of my travel, which I gave them half truths, knowing that other information would only blow my cover.

I was also able to learn more about them and have a better grasp on their personalities. We had a fair amount of monster encounters. Most of the monsters were weak and posed no threat. Tonight, I needed to confront Sir Genis about my secret, as well as equip the ring my father gave me.

The sky began to darken by the time we reached the House of Salvation. Miss Sage had taken the Chosen in to get her settled. Sir Aurion had also followed in to discuss matters with the two of them. Before Sir Genis could join them, I pulled him to the side.

"Wha-? Oh, hey Lloyd. What's up?" He gave me a curious smile, shaking off his sudden surprise.

"I... I need to talk to you. Can you come with me?" I suggested, hoping he would agree to it.

"Well, I don't think I can-" I stiffened a bit. "- until we put our stuff in our room. Then I'll go with you. Honestly Lloyd, I doubt you'd want to drag around your things after all the walking we did!" I sighed in relief. The sooner I got this done, the sooner I could ensure that the others did not know a thing.

We left our belongings in the room that was given to us. I had told the others that Sir Genis and I were going to take a walk and would be back later tonight. They did not seem to mind that much but they did give me some curious glances with a hint of suspicion. Especially Miss Sage and Sir Aurion.

After we travelled for a few minutes, Sir Genis turned towards me.

"So, what's up? What did you want to talk about?" His blue eyes locking with mine.

"...About our conversation yesterday."

"Hmm? What about it? About your upbringing? Your father or the way you fight?"

"About magic."

"Oh! I'd like to hear more about that. I was meaning to ask you some things about it too." Sir Genis beamed, his interest in the matter bothered me.

"About that... did you tell anyone?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I... can you keep it a secret?"

"Huh?"

"I cannot... I do not want the others to know. It is something... I did not want anyone to find out about actually. Not yet, that is." I allowed my shoulders to droop a bit.

"Oh... that was a secret huh..." I could hear the disappointment in Sir Genis' voice.

"That's fine though. We all have secrets we don't want to share with other people. But... can I still talk to you in private about magic? I'm happy to have someone else that can use magic in our group besides Kratos. It's easier to talk to someone near my age." He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"...Sure. As long as we are away from the others." I could not reject him. Why did I take his request? I was betraying my father by doing so... was I not? But... surely that would not be entirely true since Sir Genis already knew I could use magic. I never had a friend around my age. I felt I could trust Sir Genis. But that only reminded me how I was telling him lies, to him and the others. Feeling a pang of guilt, I looked away from him.

"Lloyd?" His voice was coated with concern.

"... It is nothing." I then remembered the ring my father gave me. I should send Sir Genis back so I can equip it. "...Can you go back before me?"

"Uh, sure. Don't take too long. None of us brought a weapon and monsters could be roaming around." He gave me a curious look before walking back to the House of Salvation. Once he was far enough, I took the ring out my pocket. I had a dreadful feeling while looking at it. Something in me was screaming not to put the thing on, but surely it should not be life threatening to use since my father gave it to me. Taking the ring, I took a breath before slipping it onto my middle finger.

"-Guh!" I fell to the floor on my knees, pain searing through my body. It felt like I was in flames with needles stabbing me in all directions. My stomach twisted, eyes shut as the pain did not ebb in any way. I then began retching blood.

/_W-what is going on...?/_ I wanted to scream but my throat constricted, breaths ragged and short. The burning would not stop. My head began to throb violently, my vision going out of focus. Trying to calm my body, I heard rustling nearby. Slowly lifting my head, my breathing halted as I stared at a familiar group of people, running in my direction. Being followed by enraged group of wyverns. A lot of wyverns.

I paled.

I was weaponless and on the verge of collapsing.

This was not looking good at all.

**-Chapter Three END-**

Hoped you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update more, but no promises.

I'll be publishing **Inescapable Fate** and **Demon Tethe'allapocalypse** soon.

Reviews would be welcomed.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: A Mix of Truths and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Symphonia.**

How was the last chapter? Was it too short? Would it be better if it was longer? Anyway, my two new stories are up, although one is super short due to it being a simple introduction. Umm... as for my other two (Indignation and Another Day), I'm having serious writers block - therefore, I can't work on them until it clears up, which may be awhile.

Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!

PoV of Lloyd

**Chapter Four: A Mix of Truths and Lies**

* * *

><p>This was not good. Not at all.<p>

The group I saw stumbling towards me was the raucous people we saw in Palmacosta a few days ago. Not to mention that they were being chased by wyverns. They seemed to have noticed me once they entered the clearing.

"Y-you over there! Help us!" The leader called out, voice choppy due to her lack of oxygen.

"Y-yeah! You got to... help us! Tha-that's because..." One of her paussies followed.

"We're the chosen's group!" Another rasped tiredly.

_/...so these guys are the imposters? As of the moment, there is not much I can do to protect them or myself.../_

They quickly reached me in a matter of seconds, finally realizing I was in no shape to be fighting. Growling in frustration, the leader gripped my turtle neck by the collar.

"You! Do something! Don't you have ANYTHING that can ward off these pests?" She was practically screaming, which did not help with the situation we are in. I felt really lightheaded and my eyes would not focus. Perhaps fleeing would be the best option.

"...go to the House of Salvation." I could at least send them there so the Chosen could get the Book of Regeneration. This way, we would not take as long to find the remaining seals.

"Will we even make it there? We're tired of running in the sun... and the wyverns will catch us before we even get there!" A boy in her group mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"Just go... I... will distract them since I probably will not make it back." The 'Chosen's' group nodded before dashing off towards the House of Salvation. As I wearily turned towards the incoming danger, I braced myself. I had only one chance to do this. Hopefully everything will work out after that.

The first wyvern glided down, aiming for my torso with its outstretched claws. I stumbled away, my fore arm slashed. Another wyvern fired a beam of flames towards me, which scorched my left leg. Ignoring the pain, I faced the third wyvern, which accelerated to me with the intention of sinking its fangs on me.

_/Here it comes.../_

Holding my breath, as the wyvern's head closed in, I leaped onto its back, holding onto its neck. It screeched with indignation, wildly flapping its wings, trying to get me off its back. Four other wyverns continued their attack, ignoring the cries of protests that came from their fellow kin. I could feel my grip loosening. With a strong thrash of its body, I felt myself thrown across the air. I closed my eyes, waiting for the harsh impact of the ground that was soon to come.

Which did not come. Peering through half closed eyes, I saw irritated emerald eyes return my look. My eyes then closed, nothingness taking over.

My body hurts. I could tell I was being carried, but by who? My head rested on my savior's shoulder, lightly bumping against it as he walked. I was completely exhausted. Slowly opening my eyes, cerulean hair entered my vision. I wearily gazed at the man's face, which was contorted with exasperation and irritation.

_/Where is he taking me?/_ I have two options; wait and find out or ask him. I closed my eyes. I probably did not have another choice. If he meant harm, I would not be in this position.

"...thank you sir..." My voice was no louder than a whisper. The cerulean haired man's eyes shifted, locking onto mine.

"Are you an idiot?" He stated dryly, stopping and placing me on my feet. Something seemed to flicker in his gaze, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"... I had my reasons." The man was about to remark on my statement, but stopped. Sighing, he pushed away some of his hair from his face.

"Have we met before?" He looked at me blankly.

"No. Though I'd like to become... acquaintances. Let's find shelter. We are almost to the House of Salvation." Although the man was speaking to me, his mind seemed to wander.

"..." I pondered whether I should tell him that the Chosen's group was resting there. Surely there should be no harm from it, but I may be wrong. I was shaken from my thoughts when he placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"What in the world were you doing fighting wyverns without a weapon? Do you have a death wish?"

"...I must have gotten lost in thought." I touched the ring that was on my finger, dark essence faintly leaking out of it. The older man must have noticed because he looked at my hand, specifically the ring.

"Where did you get that ring from?"

"I found it while... travelling the continent. I decided to see what effects it would have today; a terrible mistake."

"..." His emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "Covering the truth with petty lies won't get you anywhere. Now, would you mind telling me _where _you got that ring?"

"I have no reason to disclose that information to you, seeing how we have only just met." I looked away. Something inside me told me that there was something off about this man. Maybe I was just over speculating. Perhaps my eyes betrayed my lie. The twisting feeling in my stomach returned.

"Hmph. Why don't we have a deal? I'll exchange information with you. It may be proven useful, seeing how naive you are. Of course, that is only if you give me information I am looking for." The older man looked at me, waiting for a response.

Taking a breath as I closed my eyes, I took the offer into consideration. There seemed to be things that did not fit into the picture. Lack of contact with father had kept me from getting information about the world. I gritted my teeth. By making this deal, was I not betraying father once again? Though... he would not know. He did not have to know. I want to know more about his job, the secrets he hides from me. It was then that I realized that father never really explained a lot of things to me. I could feel agony bubble in me, conflicted about my obligations and desires.

/_Perhaps...I should walk down my own path and seek the truth that my father did not want me to know, or at least, not yet. But... should I really be doubting father? Maybe it is not time for me to know yet. Or there something he cannot let me know? Can I trust this man? Should I really be doing this? I-/_

"Can't decide? We're almost to the House of Salvation. I rather not discuss such matters where there can be... unwanted eavesdroppers. Though I would like you to accept the deal. I have ways to keep in contact with you. Of course, you are to keep this deal a secret from _everyone_, even the person you trust the most."

"...-pt..I accept your terms." A small smirk graced the cerulean haired man's face. He took out a small device, most likely a communicator. Placing it in my hands, he told me to contact him only when I am alone.

"I am Yuan. I shall give you the information you want at another time..." He trailed, waiting for my name.

"Lloyd." His eyes seemed to widen, though I do not know why. His eyes had that calculating flicker in it again, making me wonder if I should have made the deal. There were too many factors that made this deal dangerous, though it was too late to regret them.

"I see... Lloyd, we will have to part ways here. I will be waiting for your 'call'. There seems to be guests here that I rather not encounter." Giving a light pat to my shoulder, he turned back to the road to mount Hakonesia. "Oh, don't let anyone see your ring. It will only scream out that secret of yours to certain people." I whipped around, but Sir Yuan was already gone.

I stared at the sinking sun. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. My eyes darted, locking onto azure ones.

"L-Lloyd?" Sir Genis was taken aback from my reaction. "Hey- you're injured! What happened? I'll go get sis, come on!" I felt myself pale a bit. Explanations for my late return and several injuries would raise inquiries. I sighed, still exhausted. My head slightly throbbed as I followed Sir Genis into the House of Salvation, tugging a glove over the ring on my finger.

Inside, I saw the imposters being reprimanded by Miss Sage, the Book of Regeneration in her hands. It appears they had claimed that they were the chosen's group in the presence of the chosen herself. Sir Aurion looked amused. Noticing my return, Miss Sage charged to me, irritation and concern written all over her face.

"Lloyd, where have you been? And these injuries. You have a lot of explaining to do young man." She began healing my wounds, murmuring 'children these days'. Miss Sage gave me an expression saying she will ask again later. I did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. I left to go to the room lent to us. Sir Genis was reading a book near the window while Miss Brunel softly asked questions about it. Sir Genis stopped reading his book and gave me a worried look.

"Lloyd, what happened? Was it after I left? I should've stayed with you..."

"Sir Genis... do not worry too much about it. I was attacked by a group of wyverns. A passing mercenary aided me."

"But... is that all that happened? I can't really imagine that a group of wyverns would be capable of doing that to you, even if you were unequipped. And please drop the 'sir'. I'd prefer if you just call me Genis. It's kinda.. awkward."

"Yes Lloyd, I would also like to hear how this all happened." Miss Sage entered the room, followed by Sir Aurion. Her eyes were narrow with suspicion.

I almost groaned. There were cornering me with their questions. My thoughts raced for an excuse.

"I was feeling sick earlier." I looked away, knowing my eyes would betray me yet again.

"Why didn't you tell us then? And why would you wander alone, knowing that it can be dangerous?"

"... I did not want to be a burden. I decided that some time alone would let it pass, but I was wrong to some extent."

"..." Miss Sage was not buying it. She frowned and sighed. "Nevermind. I'll ask later when you're more comfortable talking about it." Miss Sage took Miss Brunel with her to retire for the night. The others also retired as well.

Having my senses return to me, it felt strange. The sharpness of my vision was no longer there. I could not hear the faint steps as people approach me. I was beginning to take my angelic senses for granted. As the shadows danced around the room lit by the moon's light, I touched the bandages around my neck. I could feel my exsphere radiating heat beneath it, something it did occasionally. I sighed, finding the ring on my finger. Ignoring my fatigue, I sat up on my bed. Sir Aurion was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Si-, Genis, was resting too.

I found myself outside, the cold air nipping at my skin. The soft rustling of the thickets was calming. I found myself wandering around the area. In my pocket, I felt the communicator Sir Yuan left with me. Now may be a good time to contact him, since everyone else was asleep. I also felt the keepsake my father gave to me. Pulling it out, I gazed at the small picture of us together when I was younger, tucked in a small locket, his face blurred. I smiled sadly, reminiscing my memories when I travelled with my father. Holding the locket in my hand, I closed my eyes.

"...will you tell me...the reasons why we have to do this...?"

"Lloyd." I felt my heart skip beats. I was soon facing Sir Aurion, expression blank but eyes filled with curiosity and questions.

"...Sir Aurion..." I gripped the locket in my hand, slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing up?" His russet eyes gleamed in the light, focusing on what I had hidden in my hand.

"I- I could not sleep, although my body is fatigued... I wanted some time to myself as well..."

"Do you mind telling me who you were talking to?" I froze, but inwardly sighed with relief that I was talking to my locket instead of the communicator.

"I was not talking to anyone." Sir Aurion raised an eyebrow, suggesting that he heard me talking to something or someone. I sighed. Somehow, I felt that it was okay to tell Sir Aurion what was on my mind and that it was already pointless to try to lie to him, knowing that I was already caught.

"I... I was talking to myself a bit... just wondering about my father... sometimes I just do not know what is going through his mind... it upsets me a bit, but I sometimes wish I could talk to him about it."

"Your father?" Sir Aurion seemed to hesitate about something.

"Yes. We spent more time together when I was younger, but now he seems so far away. I sometimes wonder why he decided to raise me."

"...What do you mean by that?" Sir Aurion's voice was a soft whisper.

"... he adopted me. He never mentioned much about the time he found me, nor what was of my biological family. It was always an untouchable subject, though sometimes I wonder what happened to them. If they had abandoned me or if they died leaving me in his care. Father briefly explained to me that when he found me, he took me to different villages to find a home for me, but there was no one willing to take me in. Sometimes I think it was because of guilt that he adopted me. Maybe it was because it was his duty to help people..." I closed my eyes, dejection clutching at my heart.

"So you know nothing about your biological parents..." Sir Aurion murmured softly.

"Yes... I want to know the truth, yet I also tend to stray away from it. I guess it is due to the fear I have on the possibility that my real parents may have not wanted me. There may be a time when I will learn of the truth... but I do not know how I will handle it, if I actually met them. I do not know... if I will be able to accept my real parents... those thoughts haunt me..." I grimaced for a moment, before turning to Sir Aurion.

"I am sorry- I just..."

"It's alright. Your biological parents should have been there for you, not abandon you. Do you hate them for this?"

"I... I do not know... I do not feel anger at them... perhaps they had their reasons... maybe they did not. I cannot make a judgment for something they may have not done wrong just because I thought they did. I am just... anguished that they were not there. Though I am happy with my adoptive father."

"I see." I felt much more better after telling the older man the thoughts that were on my mind. I smiled a little, before gazing at the moon. I touched the locket in my hand, slowly opening it. Looking at the picture, I sighed.

"I... I think I will go back now. Thank you for listening to my problems..." I began heading back to the room.

"Lloyd..." I thought I heard Sir Aurion, but perhaps it was my imagination that he called my name. The night dragged on slowly, my mind still racing. Tomorrow would be another long day.

**-Chapter Four END-**

Hope you guys liked the Kratos and Lloyd scene. Just wanted to put some stuff about Lloyd's thoughts on his biological parents, based off of what Remiel told him. Next chapter, it's to mount Hakonesia!


	6. Chapter 5: The Siege

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tales of Symphonia.**

Sorry about the super late update... I hope my writing style didn't change much during that span of time. Oh, sorry I lied about the note from the other chapter. I changed the original plot I was following. Hahah. Hope it'll be to your liking though~ I'll change the note someday in the future but, for now it will stay.

Note: Longer chapter this time. \( ^ 3 ^ )/

PoV of Genis, 3rd person flashbacks

**Chapter Five: The Siege**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. These were the guys that were pretending to be us? They were really rude and obnoxious, demanding that they should get the best room because they were supposedly the chosen's group. I felt a small smile spread on my face at the thought of them being reprimanded by sis. The looks of horror they had at the discovery of the true chosen's group was priceless. At least they handed over the Book of Regeneration. Now we can find the locations of the other seals! Feeling a pump of enthusiasm, I got to my feet. Our previous route was to go to mount Hakonesia to find the Book of Regeneration. I wonder where the nearest seal is...<p>

Grabbing my stuff as I left the room, I saw that everyone was gathering around one of the tables. Colette was reading segments from the Book of Regeneration. Kratos and Raine were murmuring about which seal we should go to next and places we should stop by on the way.

"It appears that the nearest seal would be the water seal, located at Thoda Geyser. We will need to visit Thoda Dock to get a boat." Raine frowned at Kratos' statement.

"I guess we have no choice then..." The others soon stood up and grabbed their things. It would take around a few days to get to Thoda Dock walking. As we all prepared to leave, I heard one of the priests telling us to wait. Apparently he had lost the spiritua statue on a pilgrimage. He requested that we get the actual one before his boss found out that the one they had was a fake crafted from a dwarf near Iselia. We then left for Thoda Dock.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lloyd... I was wondering if you could teach me magic..." The scythe user turned towards me, his expression still blank. He gave a small nod, eyes glancing around to make sure no one else had heard me.<p>

The sun was sinking and we had set up camp. It seemed that tonight Colette was going to cook since I told the group I had something I wanted to do. At least sis wasn't cooking. Kratos wouldn't even let her near the cooking supplies ever since that incident a while back when she had cooked.

I followed the older boy in silence. He was really mysterious. When I think about it, there were many things I don't know about him. Well, that was expected since we only met not too long ago but we did have many conversations along the way. He had said that his father taught him how to use magic a while back. Where was he now though? Surely his family wasn't separated from him like sis and me...?

Does Lloyd have an exsphere?

The thought suddenly struck me. He did didn't he? But... somehow I felt that that didn't explain some things about him. That day at Palmacosta when we were attacked by assassins, he seemed... different. Like he _knew _they were there despite how far away he was from us. How did he find out we were being targeted if it was that dark and that the market was crowded? Sure, exsphere boosts physical and elemental status but... He couldn't possibly be... one of the assassins... right? But... he defended us from them... Some features about him were so familiar but I couldn't pinpoint what they were.

What if Lloyd wasn't really a mercenary?

I sighed. What was I doing doubting him? Sis and Kratos already had many suspicions of him. I felt like I could trust him. I wanted to. Maybe he's just uncomfortable being with us. Hopefully he'll open up so we can become better friends with each other.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we approached a clearing. It was probably far enough that the others wouldn't find out that we were practicing magic. Or rather that I was practicing while Lloyd coached me. Though I wonder why Lloyd didn't want people to know. Kratos used his magic openly, so why couldn't Lloyd?

_You need to trust him. There will be no second chance._

Huh? I looked around nervously. There wasn't anyone else here besides Lloyd and me... I frowned. Maybe I should have rested more. My thoughts were all over the place today. I waved away other thoughts that were popping up so I could concentrate on the training session I was going to have with Lloyd. Trust huh... Those two sentences lingered in my mind, an eerie presence that wouldn't go away.

We spent an hour out here. Lloyd told me he wasn't going to cast any magic since he might be caught. He taught me from the side. I was able to cast flame lance a few times after getting tips from Lloyd. We began heading back since Colette should be around done with cooking.

"Lloyd."

"Yes Genis?"

"I... I can trust you can't I?"

"...Why do you ask?"

"Because-! I want to trust you." Turning to him, I saw a small, melancholic smile on his face.

"If you do not trust me right now, then I hope you will come to trust me soon. Though... I need to trust myself first... before I..."

"Lloyd?"

"It is nothing. Shall we head back?"

"Yeah..."

Most of the walk back it was silent. Looking at Lloyd's back, he seemed so distant. I sighed. What was I doing asking him that question? I just suggested that I didn't trust him! I felt like a total idiot. Maybe I can try to talk to Lloyd again after we eat...

...

I yawned. The training I did tire me out a lot. My eyes wandered the camp. Everyone was preparing to go to sleep. Guess there was no use trying to pull a conversation with Lloyd. I glanced around to find him staring at the sky. Oh yeah. He was on watch right now. I could live with a little less sleep. Stretching as I stood, I walked over to Lloyd who was still deep in thought.

"Hey, you on watch right now?"

"Oh. Genis. Yes."

"Umm, I was wondering..." Ah geez. This is getting awkward. Somehow, it's really difficult to ask about Lloyd's background even though I am curious.

"...?"

"Err... w-what did you do before you became a mercenary?"

"Hmm. I usually spent my time training and travelling the world with my father. Though that was a long time ago... The last few years I spent learning things, such as cooking, medicine and trading. Things I would need if I was on my own." He looked off in the distance, eyes wandering.

"You did a lot of things then. Umm... I wanted to say that I trust you. W-well, I don't want to not trust you, I mean- I'm sorry for suggesting I didn't trust you earlier!" I stammered. I could hear a small laugh from Lloyd. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Do not worry too much about it. I was not offended."

"Haha, if you say so. It's getting pretty late. G'night Lloyd. Thanks for teaching me earlier!" I felt a smile crawl across my face as I headed towards my sleeping bag.

"... am I making the right choices...?" Soft steps against the grass could be heard. Was it Lloyd? I wonder where he is going...

I closed my eyes and the darkness took over.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Thoda Dock mid-day. The sun was scorching hot but that didn't quell my excitement to go the the geyser. As we checked out the 'boats', we found we were going to the geyser in wash tubs. Funny isn't it? When we decided to depart, sis was being unusually difficult. I thought she of all people would be excited to go to the next ruin she could put her hands on. Maybe her fear of water overpowered that obsession...<p>

Right now, we are riding the wash tubs to Thoda Geyser. It should take another hour or so to get there. Maybe longer. I was riding with Raine, Kratos was by himself and Colette was riding with Lloyd. Those two sure are getting close. Why did I care if they were becoming closer friends? It wasn't any of my business... Turning away, my mood seemed to drop after seeing them. Trying to distract myself from these weird emotions I was getting, I stared in the direction of Thoda Dock, a small sigh escaping from me. The tub I was in swayed a bit. Glancing a bit, I saw that Raine passed out from her seasickness. I sighed again.

This was going to be a long ride.

Minutes later, I noticed that there was another wash tub twenty or so meters behind ours. Squinting, I gasped as I saw a familiar face.

"G-guys! It's HER!" I managed to get the attention of the others (excluding sis who was out of it right now). They seemed to see her wash tub approach ours at a steady pace. Fighting at sea wasn't bad. Fighting on a boat? Okay. Fighting on a wash tub? No thank you.

I could hear in the distance 'Stop!' just like that time at Ossa Trail. She wasn't seriously planning to fight us at sea was she?

"W-what the hell!" I felt a mildly painful slap to my head with an angry 'watch your language!' from sis. But how else was I supposed to express my thoughts when the assassin began _running _on _WATER?_

"Focus on getting to the port!" Kratos yelled, drawing his sword. I scrambled to get my kendama and began casting flame lance. Lloyd stationed himself in front of Colette. Thoda Geyser was in view now. If we could stall her long enough, we can get inside the seal! At least we'd be able to lose her in the crowds.

"-Flame Lance!" I heard the assassin shout with surprise. Although she dodged my attack, all the steam that rushed around her caused her to jump back. Something about her was different. Maybe it was the paper things she was holding? I had this weird feeling for a while now. I wonder what it is...

We soon got to port thanks to Kratos. He fended the purple assassin off while we went ahead. He said he'd 'catch up with us later'. Now that we were here, I glanced around. It didn't seem as crowded as I thought it would be. At least we could thoroughly search for the seal. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I saw Colette smiling at me.

"What's up?" She then placed a statue in my hand. My eyes widened with recognition.

"Hey! This is what that priest guy wanted back at the House of Salvation! Where did you find it?"

"It was in the geyser. I noticed it earlier and retrieved it!" She chirped happily, soon skipping over to Lloyd. Geez, why am I getting so irritated now? Groaning, I followed after her. Raine was still recovering from her seasickness but she did follow after Colette.

After a bit of searching here and there (and after Colette named another dog), we found the oracle stone. As Colette placed her hand on it, we saw a shimmering path open.

"Here we go..."

As we entered, I could only push away that disturbing feeling I've been having to the back of my mind.

* * *

><p>Kratos shortly joined us before we fought against the monsters that guarded the seal. As Colette received the 'blessings' from Remiel, we went to exit this place. That's when it happened.<p>

The assassin that has been chasing us blocked our only exit. She was injured but it didn't seem that Kratos was the one that did that. Her eyes scanned the our party and stopped on Lloyd.

"Y-you! I need to speak with you!" Lloyd looked somewhat surprised, then his face turned to that of one that recognized someone they've met before.

"You are... that lady who needed assistance back at Palmacosta." Turning to us, he gave us a questioning glance. He didn't know that she was after Colette's life!

"Lloyd, I think you should hear what she has to say!" We all turned to Colette, who was beginning to feel the effects of the angel toxicosis.

"How do we know she won't try to attack us when our guard is down?" I piped up. She tried to kill Colette once. There's no telling when she will try again.

"T-that's different. I'm not here for that reason!" The assassin stammered. "Please, hear me out."

Lloyd remained quiet.

"I am fine with listening to your predicament though you should get the consent of the chosen's group." The assassin looked at us hopefully. We came to a conclusion that it would be okay to listen to what she was so panicked about.

"Well... first, I'm Sheena Fujibayashi. For now, I'd like to have a truce with your group. Although I'd like to discuss things right now, I think it'd be better for your friend to get some rest first. She doesn't seem too well." I quickly turned and saw that Colette was turning deathly pale. Kratos picked her up so we could exit the seal. When we made it outside, it was already pretty late. Spending a few minutes to set up camp outside the tourist area, we'd soon get our answers. After eating and resting for a while, Sheena approached us.

"Please come with me to Palmacosta!"

"This isn't a trap is it?"

"No! It's urgent! The desians- they suddenly raided and took over Palmacosta!"

I began seething with anger. It was just like that day the oracle came.

...

_The oracle had arrived in the middle of Raine's class. Telling everyone to stay behind while she checks things out at Martel's temple, the rest of her students were left behind. Colette and Genis wanted to join her but was told to wait until the priest came._

_Later on, the priest did come but he was severely injured. It devastated the students. The chosen and white haired mage set out to go to Martel temple to find out what was going on. Outside of the school Frank intercepted the two. He said that the desians were unusually worked up and that the two should be careful in case they ran into one. A feeling of dread went through Genis. Was his sister safe?_

_The two rushed off and found Phaedra being attacked by desians. Although they had a rather rough time against them, the main problem was Vidaar. The two were no match for the muscular desian. As though they were going to die, a purple-clad mercenary protected them and easily defeated the desian. He was soon hired by Phaedra to protect the chosen._

_As the group proceeded, they later met Remiel, who gave Colette her cruxis crystal. The Tower of Salvation then appeared. As the three began to head back to Iselia, they were intercepted by an injured Raine._

"_Colette, Genis!" The professor said, catching her breath._

"_R-Raine! What's going on?"_

"_It's the desians. They suddenly invaded Iselia despite the non-aggression treaty we had with them."_

"_What? But, why!"_

"_Honestly, I don't understand either. A man by the name of Kvar had shown up. He is currently raiding the town. We must leave here before he captures the chosen." Colette and Genis paled._

"_I barely managed to escape. The desians were capturing all the villagers. Those who showed resistance were subdued. He may have sent his troops to search the area for any stranglers." Pain and anger flickered in the older woman's eyes._

"_B-but how will we get across if the only route is through the village?"_

"_I may be of some assistance here." The mercenary spoke up._

"_There is a route near here that leads through Iselia forest. We will be able to avoid contact with the desians. I heard that there was a dwarf living farther in the forest. Perhaps we can seek aid from him until we can successfully travel to the House of Salvation by Iselia."_

"_That seems to be our only choice. Let's hurry."_

_Why did the desians raid Iselia? Genis could feel hot streams of tears on his face but he didn't care. Even though the humans there had not treated him the best and he was looked at differently, that barrier disappeared eventually. His friends and home was gone. He would never forgive the desians. He would find the reason why they invaded. Why the man called Kvar broke their treaty._

...

Sheena began her 'report' of what happened in Palmacosta.

...

_She had been stocking up supplies when she heard screaming. The militia had left the city a few days earlier for some sort of training. Desians began streaming through the city in minutes. They gathered the people they captured in front of Governor General Dorr's office. _

_Sheena stayed hidden in order to figure out what in the world was going on. The leader of the group emerged from Dorr's office, red dreadlocks bouncing. His emerald eyes glared at the people whom he called 'vermin'._

"_Listen up you vermin! I am Magnius, Grand Cardinal of the Palmacosta human ranch. We are taking over your little city." The man growled. Protests broke out through the crowd but instantly silenced when the cardinal glared._

"_G-Governor Dorr w-w-won't let you get away with this!" The purple clad assassin turned to the voice. It was a brown haired girl. She was the one she saw in that item shop._

"_Dorr? Hah! That sorry excuse. He couldn't even properly deliver the sufficient amount of money to the ranch. You want to see your little 'savior'? Well, here he is!"_

_Sheena gasped. A body was dragged out of the office by a twisted, purple monster. The said monster cackled, cracking her neck as she threw Dorr's body in front of the people. Cries of horror could be heard._

"_N-no!"_

"_Round up these vermin and start putting expheres on them. Get it done by tomorrow!" The cardinal disappeared in Dorr's office. Sheena was horrified at what was happening to the city. She wouldn't let it end like this! But how was she suppose to help the people?_

_She suddenly felt pressure on her back as she was kicked from her hiding spot. Grunting upon impact, she realized that a patrol group had found her._

"_Did you think we didn't see you?" Hissing, Sheena called Corine for help, quickly speeding off to escape capture._

"_D-dammit! Don't let her get away!"_

_She couldn't do this alone. There was too many of them. She couldn't turn to the renegades for help. _

_A face suddenly came into mind. _

_The boy with the scythe._

...

I frowned at her story.

"So you couldn't find anything else out then..." Sheena shook her head.

Everyone gathered together. We had to make a decision soon! The longer we wait, who know what could happen to the people. Colette, Sheena and I wanted to return to help the people there though Kratos and Raine seemed quite against it. Lloyd remained silent.

"What do you mean you're against going! This is _exactly _what those bastards did back at Iselia!" I shouted, feeling my anger boiling.

"Genis- you need to think logically about this! I know you're angry but going in without considering the factors will only get you captured, if not killed!" Raine retorted, eyes blazing.

"But professor, we can't leave the people there like that! We should try to save the people in front of us!" Colette argued back, determined to go to Palmacosta.

"I have to agree with Colette and Genis. I can't possibly leave the people in the hands of the desians. Not after the help and kindness they've shown me. Besides, who knows what they're planning to do next." Sheena added, flicking her dark hair from her face, obviously angered at Raine's response.

"The chosen needs to continue on her journey. We don't need her to be killed trying to take on an army." Kratos entered the argument, obviously against going to Palmacosta.

I was about to snap but a hand that was placed on my shoulder took me by surprise. I shot a glare which softened a bit when it landed on Lloyd, though it was still hard. He might be against going to Palmacosta.

"... I think we should check things out. We do not have enough details on whether we can or cannot take action as of the moment. If we cannot handle the situation at Palmacosta, we should continue on the journey-" Colette voiced a small protest but Lloyd continued. "- so we can inform other cities that could possibly be raided by the desians since Iselia and Palmacosta have already been taken over. If we can help, then I think we should, otherwise the desians might fortify it as a base."

I glanced at the purple assassin and the blond chosen. They gave Raine a pleading look. In return, sis sighed.

"Fine. But, if anything becomes too much to handle, we are leaving immediately. I don't want any of you getting killed in a situation which you could've live through."

Kratos grunted. He didn't seem pleased but he couldn't go against the majority.

Grabbing our supplies, we began our return to Palmacosta.

* * *

><p>It was absolutely horrible. By the time we snuck in, there was desians swarming all over the place. The appearance overall was horrid. There was evidence slaughter, dried splatters of blood on the walls of stores. Different sections of the city was set ablaze. Embers flickered, the heat causing us to sweat. We could see the desians hauling out supplies from the stores, smirking.<p>

We took out a group of desians who were patrolling the perimeters of the city. After gaining enough uniforms, we changed. At least we could enter with lower suspicion. We entered the inn, which was crowded with desians. One noticed out entry.

"Hey, came to take a break guys?"

"Y-yeah. Well..." I didn't know what to say. Lloyd suddenly stepped forward and held himself in an apologetic way.

"Mind telling me what we were suppose to do? I kinda forgot." Lloyd gave a sheepish grin. A _sheepish __GRIN_. I **NEVER **seen Lloyd grin before. This was kinda funny.

"Dude, you gotta pay attention when Lord Magnius is giving orders! Otherwise he's gonna have your neck! Good thing he wasn't around to hear you." The desian slung an arm around Lloyd and pulled him further in.

"T-thanks. I was daydreaming during the whole briefing. Mind updating me on everything?"

"Are you serious?" The desian frowned. I could tell that the others with me were getting a bit nervous. Lloyd didn't slip up and give us away did he? The desian remained silent for a moment. I got ready to bolt out the door.

"Then how the hell did you get promoted? Grr, I've been hoping for a promotion for a long time! Lucky bastard! Well, come with me. I'll tell you what's going on in the room above. It'd be bad if the others heard. They might rat you out and you'll get demoted. Since I'm feeling kind today, I won't leak a word about you not paying attention. Just don't daydream too much." Noticing that we were hanging near Lloyd, the desian motioned us to follow him as well.

Following the desian up, we entered a room.

"I assume that you didn't listen to a single thing. Well, Lord Magnius ordered us to put expheres on all the human we captured. We were also ordered to pick up supplies from all the houses and stores. And... hmm. Oh yeah, we were suppose to look for someone. What was his name...?" The desian tilted his head, trying to come up with the name.

"Ah! That's right! His name was-" The desian screamed as he was stabbed from behind. He fell to the floor with a thud. The rest of us looked at his assailant. It was a desian. He tugged off his helm, revealing teal hair. One eye was covered by an eye patch.

"It seems that there were rats roaming Palmacosta." The man's gaze flicked over us, stopping on Lloyd.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered. I began panicking.

"That's none of your concern. You're not the one I'm after. After all-" The desian walked forward beside Lloyd. "-he's right here!"

Taking a quick strike, he slammed the blunt side of his sword on Lloyd's neck, sending him to the floor unconscious.

"Lloyd!" We rushed forward but the man grabbed Lloyd and leaped towards the window. As he exited, he glanced back.

"I have no business with you, chosen one."

The two disappeared. An alarm rang out seconds later.

We were trapped.

**- Chapter Five END -**


End file.
